naval_opsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arahabaki2
"One on one... man to man... now their talking!" The Arahabaki 2 is an exclusive supership only appearing in Naval Ops:Commander. It's one of the most powerful supership's in Naval Ops:Commander, as a improvement on the original Arahabaki. It's being armed with lasers, twin saw blades, twin bow drills, and is equipped with the most powerful main gun in all three games, a single 100cm Gun. In Naval Ops:Commander, it was a sentient being, like Silfurbor Negla, who challenged the player on a one duel to the death. Your crew responds in a positive manner to take the challenge, and it is presumed that the player accepts this advice. Capabilities The Arahabaki 2 has a wide and powerful range of weapons that surpass it's original form. It has multi-warhead missiles, the highest caliber gun possible, lasers and heavy chain guns. As well as this, it has a high top speed, allowing it to charge the player very, very fast. It also has two saw blades which will cause great damage to the player's ship, on a scale similar to that of the original. As well as this, it also has not one, but two massive drills on it's bow, and though it does the same amount of damage as that of the single, it has a wider hitbox, making the drill harder to avoid. Tactics The first problem when facing Arahabaki 2 is the location. The player will fight the Arahabaki 2 on a river. Taking into account it's bow drill's hitbox, it's going to be hard to avoid the damage if the player's ship doesn't have enough speed and rudder control, which can cause heavy damage or sink the player's ship. It doesn't help that Arahabaki 2 will charge the player when the player's ship comes within a certain range of Arahabaki 2, making it even harder to avoid it's drill. As well as this, the player will need to avoid the heavy weapons that Arahabaki 2 is equipped with. At long range, the Arahabaki 2 will fire with it's powerful 100cm gun. At medium to close range, Arahabaki 2 will fire with it's missiles, heavy chain gun and it's lasers, which by itself is enough to be a high threat to the player. And finally, it has a lot of HP and heavy armor as well, making it hard to damage. Defeating the Arahabaki 2 It is strongly recommended that the player has a ship with a high rudder control rating to avoid both the dual drills, sawblades and the weapons that Arahabaki 2 will fire at the player. One of the most highest priority weapons to avoid is the 100cm gun shot. The single shot will cause great damage to the player if not left in check, and the the more Arahabaki 2 closes in on the player, the harder it is to avoid the shot. As well as the gun, the lasers, chain gun and missiles will require both a gravity shield and a electromagnetic shield. The player should bring a heavy battleship with auxiliary systems that improve rudder control and speed, heavy weapons and very powerful engines. As well as this, the player should be wary of the range he/she is from the supership and focus a lot of avoiding the dual drills and the sawblades. A good tactic is to equip long range weapons, like a railgun, for example, to first soften up the Arahabaki 2 while it is charging down the river. At close to medium range, heavy guns and heavy chain guns will cause considerable damage to the supership. It should be noted that while attacking at close range, it is strongly recommended that the player watch out for the 100cm gun. As well as this, the player can use the environment against Arahabaki 2. If the player manages to avoid the dual drills and sawblades, the player can start running away from the Arahabaki 2 and start firing at long range again due to the huge size of Arahabaki 2; the river will make it difficult for such a large supership to turn, making it a easy target for the player at any range. Data Area: G-09 Defense: 42000 Armament 100cm 65-Caliber Missile Launcher 2 40mm Heavy Chain Gun 28cm 9b Rocket Launcher New Burst Plasma Gun 2 Crab Laser Small Laser Trivia *Arahabaki 2 looks very similar to the later incarnation of Arahabaki, Amaterasu and the new drill ship boss, Are-A-Ham-A-Key? in Warship Gunner 2. *It is possible that Arahabaki2 was therefore a base for the next versions of drillship in Warship Gunner 2. Category:Supership